1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mop buckets and carts for mop buckets, and more specifically to mop bucket carts that can traverse stairs while maintaining the mop bucket in a level position.
2. General Background of the Invention
Known mop buckets and mop bucket carts are frequently equipped with wheels or casters that allow them to traverse ground that is generally flat. But many locations in which mopping is required comprise more than one relatively flat level that are interconnected by stairs. In such locations, the person using a standard mop bucket or mop bucket cart is forced to choose between the equally unpleasant options of (1) lifting the mop bucket or mop bucket cart containing eight or more gallons of water and carrying it up or down the stairs or (2) emptying the mop bucket on the current level and refilling it on the second level.
The first option is unpleasant because the weight of eight gallons of water alone is more than 64 pounds. Trying to maneuver such a large, unstable weight up or down stairs could easily result in a significant injury if the person carrying the mop bucket were to trip. Moreover, having to lift and carry such a weight on a frequent basis could result in lower back or other physical problems.
The second option is equally unpleasant for at least three reasons. First, this option increases the consumption of materials because the cleaning solution in the mop bucket will frequently be discarded before it needs to be. Second, this option requires redundant infrastructure to be in place on each level—namely facilities to empty and refill the mop bucket on each level. Finally, this option will result in a loss in productivity since the employee will spend more time emptying and refilling the mop bucket.
The present invention resolves this problem by allowing the employee to traverse stairs with a filled mop bucket without having to lift and carry the mop bucket. Thus, the employee is not forced to choose between the unpleasant alternatives discussed above.